Destiny
by Rassiumins
Summary: debaran yg dirasakan Jongin setiap Kyungsoo berada didekatnya,terasa menyakitkan, belum lagi mimpi-mimpi aneh yg selalu datang tiap malam,"ini tidak masuk akal! Tuhan, berikan alasan untuk semua ini "cepat jelaskan kenapa kau menyeretku kesini Kim Jongin! [EXO FF, Kaisoo here, Romance, Drama,tragedy,hurt, yaoi. boys love]
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINY**

_rassiumins_

**EXO FAN FICTION**

RATING : T

GENRE : Romance/Drama

WARNING : Yaoi, Boys love,

**Standart Disclaimer applied**

_._

_._

_._

_The unbelievable destiny…_

.

.

Drrt…drrrtt..drrrtt… Jongin merogoh saku jeansnya malas, mengangkat ponsel silvernya yg lebar dan berdecak sebal saat melihat nama yg tertera di layar,

_Chanyeol Park Calling…._

Menimbang sejenak, akan menjawab atau tidak, tapi ini sudah lewat 2 jam sejak jadwal latihan band mereka, dan Chanyeol pasti akan mengomel hal itu di telepon, jadi Jongin meletakkan ponselnya tengkurap di bangku taman yg ia duduki, dia tak ingin diganggu sekarang.

Kembali pada kegiatannya semula, mendongak menatap pohon oak rimbun yg sedang terayun terkena hembusan angin, menggugurkan beberapa daunnya, mengenai bunga lily putih dibawahnya, dengan background bangunan indah lawas khas korea, sedikit berpikir pemandangan ini seperti dalam video klip saja,

Ahh~ Jongin menepuk dahinya,

berbicara tentang video klip, ia baru teringat kalau melewatkan kelas vokalnya, dia baru seminggu diterima sebagai siswa kelas vokal milik mantan penyanyi terkenal Korea di Seoul, untuk yah, sekadar menyalurkan hobi. dengan beban pewaris perusahaan tunggal, tentu tak akan ada orang di keluarganya yg menginginkan ia mengambil jurusan seni di kuliah, jadi Jongin menemukan dirinya pasrah duduk mengikuti mata kuliah bisnis milik tiap hari di Sungkyunkwan university. Dia memang bisa menyanyi, tapi bukan jenis suara yg bisa mencapai nada tinggi, melalui audisi sangat sulit, separuh dari pengajar yg sebagian besar adalah pria itu menolak Jongin untuk berada dalam kelas vokal, tidak ada yg spesifik,

"_suaramu tidak buruk nak, tapi penari mungkin lebih tepat untukmu"_ mereka berkata seperti itu, tentu saja, menari adalah hidupnya, tapi seperti utara-selatan, Logaritma-antilogaritma, sinus-arcsin, Adenine-Thymine, menyanyi adalah pasangan sejati seorang penari, perumpamaan sepasang lubang hidung, kau tak akan bisa bernafas normal jika hanya punya satu, dan itu aneh

jadi atas kepercayaannya itu Jongin merendahkan dirinya untuk merajuk melakukan aegyo, memasang muka memelas pada sang pemilik galeri agar diterima, berjanji akan belajar lebih tekun bahkan menambahkan mau membantu membersihkan galeri jika diperlukan, itu perjuangan yg berat dan err.. sedikit memalukan sebenarnya, berita gembiranya ia diterima, dan berita buruknya ia membolos hari ini, bagaimana tanggapan Park Seonsangnim nanti, Jongin memejamkan mata membayangkan ekspresi marah Park Seonsangnim guru pembimbingnya yg tambun.

_"kalau kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk menemani mu melamun, sebaiknya aku pergi! "_

Seru suara lantang disebelahnya,

Jongin memutar wajahnya menatap pemuda yg memasang wajah marah disampingnya, sedikit terkejut

ia memang sedang melamun,

_"ada yg ingin kubicarakan pada mu!"_ sahut Jongin dengan nada tak kalah ketus

_"tapi sedari tadi kau hanya menatap pohon dan tidak berbicara sedikitpun, !"_

_"sabarlah, memangnya kau orang penting yg banyak urusan sehingga harus tergesa-gesa seperti itu !"_

_"setidaknya ada banyak hal penting yg bisa kulakukan selain hanya duduk di taman menemani seseorang melamun !"_

Jongin mengusak surai hitamnya frustasi, berpikir, mengingat tujuan awal ia menggeret paksa pemuda mungil ini dari kelasnya tadi, mengabaikan pandangan heran mahasiswa lain.

_"kau harus punya alasan yg logis untuk perbuatanmu yg memalukan ini! "_

Jongin menengok cepat, menatap tak percaya, ooh~ memalukan katanya? diajak seorang Kim Jongin? memalukan katanya ? bahkan gadis-gadis lain berusaha menabrakkan diri atau berakting tanpa sengaja terjatuh di kantin, koridor atau di kelas agar bisa mendapatkan sebuah skinship dari Jongin, dan pemuda ini? oh tunggu, Jongin lupa kalau ia tengah bersama pemuda, salahkan bentuk tubuhnya yg sedikit lebih feminin,hei tapi itu sama saja kan? Ia terkenal disemua kaum, dan seharusnya pemuda ini besorak atau melompat atau bahkan berguling kegirangan karena seorang Kim Jongin dengan sengaja mengenggam tangannya, Yah walaupun sedikit sakit mungkin, karena ia lebih tepat menyeret daripada menggandeng lembut,

_"tanganku sakit tahu, kau kasar sekali! "_ keluh pemuda mungil kemudian, mengurut pergelangan tangannya yg memerah

_"aku.. aku minta maaf.. "_ Jongin benar-benar menyesal untuk itu

_"jadi ?"_

_"jadi… apa..mungkin kau mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan dulu…?"_

_"TIDAK USAH ! CEPAT JELASKAN SAJA ALASAN KAU MENYERETKU KESINI KIM JONGIN !"_

Pria lain disana menutup telinganya, "_Oh ya Tuhan, tidak usah berteriak Kyungsoo, aku tidak tuli ! "_

seseorang yg dipanggil Kyungsoo itu mendengus kesal, menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke tanah tidak sabar, betapa ia merasa ingin memukul wajah pria disampingnya itu, yg sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah bodoh tanpa dosa, umm mungkin tidak akan cocok hidung berdarah di wajah tampannya tapi ia sedang marah sekarang, seusai Lee Seonsangnim keluar dari kelasnya tadi, pria berkulit tan ini tiba-tiba masuk, Kyungsoo tak menyadari apa yg terjadi karena ia sedang sibuk memasukkan peralatannya ke dalam tas sebelum mendengar teriakan ribut dari gadis-gadis dikelasnya meneriakkan sebuah nama yg familiar, dan sebuah tangan kuat yg memaksanya berdiri dan berjalan terseok dengan langkah buru-buru, oke tunggu dia tak tahu pemilik tangan lancang ini, tubuh tinggi, bahu lebar, rambut hitam pekat, dan….

_"Jongiiiinnn…. Apa yg kau lakukannnn ? Jonginn…..Jonginnn ? siapa yg kau ajak…. ? Kim Jonginnnn… jangann!_

Oh,

Satu kesadaran dalam otak Kyungsoo

ia akan mempunyai banyak musuh mulai hari ini

.

_"Kita harus menemukan jawabannya segera ! "_ Jongin memulai percakapan lagi

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, _"jawaban apa lagi ? "_

_"jawaban apa ? kau tahu tidak ? ini sungguh sangat menggangguku !"_ memegang dadanya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan manik elangnya sungguh-sungguh,

_"sudah aku bilang, kita tidak usah membahas hal ini lagi!, anggap saja tidak ada!"_

Jongin melongo melihat si mungil ini berbicara sambil mengibaskan tangan acuh,

_"apa kau tak merasakannya ? "_ tanyanya setengah memohon, mendekatkan wajahnya mencoba bertemu tatap tapi lawan bicaranya memalingkan wajah dengan cepat, menggeser tubuhnya lebih jauh

_"tentu saja aku merasakannya! "_

_"jadi kita harus mencari jawabannya! "_

_"Tidak! " _bentak Kyungsoo, memberi glare menakutkan

kepalanya jadi pusing, oh sungguh, ini juga sangat mengganggunya, tapi jika ia meladeni ini dan berencana mencari jawaban, berarti ia harus selalu bertemu dengan Jongin, dan itu juga berarti ia akan mempunyai masalah baru dengan para penggemar fanatik pria ini, musuh dimana-mana, bullying, rencana kuliah di Korea dengan tenang dan mendapat banyak teman akan pupus, sirna sudah. No way!

Di seberang Jongin mengerang, meremas kausnya,

_"kita hanya harus saling menjauhi satu sama lain"_ ucap Kyungsoo penuh penekanan

Jongin mendelik, "_Ya! Kita satu kampus! Kecuali kalau salah satu dari kita pindah ke kampus ilmu alam CheonCheondong disana, atau pindah dari SunkyunKwan ! "_

_"ide bagus, kau saja yg pindah ! "_ potong Kyungsoo cepat, menatap tajam pada pria disebelahnya, Jongin membulatkan mata nya dan membuat ekspresi kaget berlebihan, alis terangkat, mulut yg menganga

Kyungsoo berpikir Pria ini mungkin bisa mengikuti audisi menjadi aktor di sebuah agensi karena reaksi dramatis yg dipunyainya,

_"ini tidak masuk akal ! "_ protesnya

"_dari awal sudah tidak ada yg masuk akal Jongin, jadi kita tidak usah bertindak seperti orang tak waras menuruti hal seperti ini ! "_

Jongin mendengus keras, memukul dada kirinya, tempat dimana ia selalu merasa berdebar tak karuan saat bertemu sengaja atau tak sengaja dengan Kyungsoo, debaran yg dalam, ketukan yg tidak sama seperti biasa, bahkan ia bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Kyungsoo hanya dengan debaran ini, Jongin bisa merasakannya, jantungnya berdegup, dan akan semakin cepat saat posisi Kyungsoo sudah semakin dekat.

Jongin pernah berdebar-debar saat meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya saat masih kecil, tidak

Jongin pernah berdebar saat ia mengikuti semua ujian sekolah, tidak

lalu berdebar saat pertama kali ia jatuh cinta, tidak

debaran Jongin saat ia ketahuan merusak mobil mewah milik ayahnya, tidak juga,

bahkan debaran paling ekstrim yg pernah dirasakannya bersama sahabatnya Chanyeol saat hampir tergilas truk tronton di hari pertamanya mengemudi di korea, tidak bisa mengalahkan betapa kerasnya degup jantung ini saat bersama Kyungsoo, seperti saat ini

begitu dalam, jauh, seperti jatuh ke dasar hatinya, merongrong jiwanya

dan terasa menyakitkan,

belum lagi mimpi-mimpi aneh yg selalu datang tiap malam

sungguh mengganggu

Jongin menengok, mendapati Kyungsoo masih duduk disampingnya, pemuda itu diam menatap lurus kedepan, dengan bola mata bulatnya yg terlihat jernih

Hembusan angin menggerakkan satu-satu helaian rambut cinnamon nya perlahan,

Jongin tak pernah mengenal Kyungsoo sebelumnya, tidak pernah

ia memang lahir di korea tapi besar di Amerika, tinggal bersama wanita cantik yg mewariskan kulit tan ini padanya, setelah orang tuanya bercerai sejak berusia 3 tahun, kemudian setelah lulus high school, ayahnya datang menjemput dan meminta Jongin bersekolah di tanah kelahirannya, Korea Selatan.

Jadi Jongin tak mengenal Kyungsoo sebelumnya, bahkan pemuda ini dulunya tinggal di China, dan baru 3 tahun berada di korea! aneh sekali bukan ?

Oh Tuhan, berikan alasan paling logis untuk semua kejadian ini, doa Jongin dalam hati

….

_"Jongin.. ?"_

_…._

_"Jongin …?"_

…

…

_"YA! JONGIN ! "_

Jongin melonjak, "_AKU SUDAH BILANG TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK! ! DAN KAU TIDAK SOPAN , BAGAIMANAPUN AKU LEBIH TUA DARI MU !"_

Kyungsoo hanya mendecih _"kenapa kau terus saja melamun huh ? aku benar-benar akan pergi ! dan satu lagi, disini aku yg lebih tua dari mu ! "_ susah sekali menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, apalagi dihadapan pria yg kelihatan idiot, terus saja melamun, Kyungsoo meragukan kehebatan Kim Jongin yg selalu diperbincangkan

_"sebentar, aku… .. HEY MAU KEMANA ? AKU BELUM SELESAI ! "_

Jongin berusaha menggapai tangan Kyungsoo saat melihatnya berdiri dengan cepat dan bersiap melangkah pergi, tapi pemuda itu menepis tangan Jongin kasar, ia sontak berdiri, berusaha meraih lengan itu, Kyungsoo melawan dengan seluruh kekuatannya

_"Lepaskan, aku mau pulang Jongin ! "_ Jongin bisa saja menarik tangan mungil itu lebih kuat, tapi teringat bahwa beberapa waktu lalu ia telah membuat bekas merah di tangan pemuda itu, bahkan masih bisa dilihat olehnya, Jongin tak tega, Ia hanya bisa mendengus kesal ketika sang pemberontak berhasil lolos dengan mudah,

_"KYUNGSOO !Kembali ! aku belum selesai bicaraaa… ! " _teriaknya hampir putus asa

_"maaff, aku haruss pulanggg… ! "_ sahut Kyungsoo sambil terus berlari menjauh,kerudung hoodie birunya bergerak naik turun

Jongin menatap dengan kesal, sebelum melihat tubuh itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan berteriak

_"AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM JONGIN! "_

Jongin menganga, tak percaya

_"AKU LEBIH MEMBENCI MU!" _ pekiknya kemudian tak kalah keras,

Kyungsoo meledeknya dari kejauhan dan membuat Jongin geram, pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi, dan Oh,

Mengacungkan jari tengah

Tak terima, Jongin segera berlari secepat yg ia bisa untuk mengejar pemuda disana, tubuhnya yg lebih pendek memungkinkannya berlari lebih cepat, awas saja bila tertangkap, kepalanya harus dipukul dengan keras, Kurang ajar!

Tapi sebuah getaran dari saku menginterupsi larinya, Jongin memperlambat langkah dan mengecek nama yg tertera di layar ponselnya, _Chanyeol Park Calling…_

Lagi-lagi,

Jongin menggeram sebelum menekan option yes dan menempelkan asal ponsel di telinga, masih berlari,

ia menyesal, seharusnya tak menjawab panggilan ini, satu gerakan reflek menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya cepat, dan meringis mengusap telinganya , bahkan suara bariton dari seberang masih terdengar dengan jelas,

_"YA ! KEMANA SAJA KAU KIM JONGIN! AKU SUDAH MENGHUBUNGIMU 37 KALI SORE INI! KAU MEMBOLOS LATIHAN BASKET, KAU JUGA MENGACAUKAN JADWAL BAND KITA, ! "_

Ya Tuhan kenapa hari ini semua orang suka sekali berteriak

_"ahh Chanyeol, maafkan aku… ada sesuatu yg penting yg harus kukerjakan tadi.. jadi…"_

_"AKU TAK PEDULI! KEMBALIKAN MOBILKU DALAM 10 MENIT ATAU AKU AKAN MEMATAHKAN LEHERMU ! "_

Ah ya, kenapa ia bisa lupa, tadi ia pergi dengan mobil Chanyeol, anak itu pasti masih berada di kampus menunggunya,

_"KENAPA KAU DIAM! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU GGAMJONG! "_

Jongin tersentak, segera mematikan sambungan telepon, ia melihat punggung Kyungsoo sudah hilang dari pandangannya, mungkin ia sudah berbelok, atau bersembunyi, entahlah, Jongin mengacak rambutnya kasar, lalu berbalik, memaksa kakinya berlari secepat mungkin atau lehernya akan benar-benar patah,

_"Aakkhh sial!"_

…

.

.

.

.

_"aku kan menjemputmu disini.. "_

_"janji ? "_

_"aku berjanji..! "_

…

…

_"Aakhhhh…!"_

Jongin menjerit, menendang selimutnya hingga terlempar ke arah jendela,

Merutuk, kenapa selalu mimpi ini, kenapa?

Ia mengusak wajahnya frustasi,Bersumpah serapah,

Lagi-lagi ia mengalami mimpi berada di sebuah pantai,

Pantai pasir putih dan deburan ombak biru

Suara burung camar, bau amis khas pantai, langit cerah tanpa awan,

Pantai mana, Jongin sendiri tidak tahu, bukan pantai di Amerika yg pasti, tidak ada pantai sesunyi itu di Amerika, atau pantai di Korea ? Jongin tidak tahu, ia belum pernah berekreasi ke pantai sejak tiba disini, atau hanya pantai dalam mimpi ? Lalu, ia selalu melihat seorang wanita berdiri membelakanginya, menatap laut dengan rambut hitam terjalin sepanjang pinggang, dan gaun kuning gading mencapai betis berkibar lembut diterpa angin,

Dan sebuah suara selalu terdengar selama itu, sebuah suara berat yg tak dikenalinya, memanggil nama seseorang dengan suara sayup-sayup, tapi wanita di depannya tak pernah menengok sama sekali, hanya melihat lurus ke depan, Jongin juga tak bisa mendekatinya, selalu, ia seperti hanya diperbolehkan menonton tanpa terlibat, dan yg paling mengganggunya adalah perasaan perih yg menusuk saat ia berada disana,

Berdebar-debar, dan sakit

Seolah nyata,

Jadi ketika terbangun, alih-alih menjadi segar, ia akan mendapati dirinya berteriak frustasi dan mempunyai mood yg jelek untuk seharian penuh, dan sialnya mimpi itu terus menghantuinya setiap hari sejak penerimaan mahasiswa baru 3 bulan yg lalu, yg jelas sejak Do Kyungsoo masuk menjadi mahasiswa baru Sungkyunkwan university!

Setiap hari sepanjang malam, selama 3 Bulan, pernah sekali waktu dia tak mendapat mimpi itu selama 2 hari, Jongin benar-benar bahagia dan lega, ia bahkan merayakannya dengan mentraktir Chanyeol semangkuk besar mie ramyun di kedai dekat stasiun, tapi malam harinya ia kembali bermimpi seperti itu, dan Jongin benar-benar merasa akan meledak

Ia sudah sangat sangat tidak tahan,usaha apapun, pergi ke gereja, dan Jongin sudah berdoa setiap malam sebelum tidur, memohon agar dijauhkan dari mimpi yg menurutnya menyeramkan itu

Tapi Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya

Jongin ingin hidup tenang seperti manusia normal

Tidur nyenyak, mimpi indah, atau mimpi apapun yg jelas bukan yg seperti itu

Mau tidak mau, ia harus bisa memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mencari tahu apa yg terjadi dibalik semua ini,

yah, Harus!

.

_._

.

To be continued

* * *

><p><em>Haloo^^..<em>

_I just left my thoughts, n here my fanfic with official pair…._

Sesuatu tentang Minseok (lagi) sedang saya pikirkan atau sequel dari cerita lalu (Ren_Chan maaf, masih belum) dan lanjutan dari yg sudah ditulis, tapi apa aku malah memikirkan Kaisoo TT, _and I spilled it, _bagaimana tentang Chanbaek?

Saya mau bilang terimakasih banget banget buat semua yg udah komen,favorit,dan follow fanfic saya, tulisan saya masih berantakan, kalian semua kece! Yosh! Lav yu!

Tentang Kaisoo, mungkin rate nya bisa berubah nanti, Kaisoo keknya tidak afdol klu rate nya hanya T (?) :D _so anticipate it!_

Buat Kaisoo shipper, yg seperti ini bagaimana? Buat exostan dimanapun kalian berada kita semua adalah bersaudara! :3

Katakan padaku apakah ini harus lanjut atau tidak? Leaving **review** guys..

Terimakasih :)

Salam hangat

_rassiumins_


	2. Chapter 2

_"_Harus! kita harus menang! "__

_"_kita buktikan kalau kita tak selalu berada dibawah Hansung University ! "__

_"_yeaahhhhh! "__

_"_Oh Sehun ! Park Chanyeol ! kau awasi terus Kim Jonghyun , aku dengar cedera nya belum pulih benar, " __

_"_aye aye Captain ! "__ seru Chanyeol lantang, tersenyum lebar tangannya merangkul pundak pemuda putih yg duduk disebelahnya, Sehun hanya memasang wajah serius dengan menaruh tangan di dahi tanda hormat,

_"_dan Jongin, aku berharap banyak pada mu "__

Jongin mendongak, menatap wajah Junmyeon , kapten tim basket nya, Jongin bisa merasakan tatapan penuh harap dari manik coklat milik pria ini, teman-teman satu timnya sekarang memandang ke arahnya,

Jongin risih juga__, __"permainan mu benar-benar menurun akhir-akhir ini Jongin, "__ Lanjut Junmyeon lagi, kali ini ia mengedarkan sorot mengancamnya

Jongin menelan salivanya susah payah,

_"_jangan usir dia Junmy, nanti lapangan akan sepi dari teriakan para gadis ! "__

Celetuk sebuah suara dari sudut ruangan yg dikenalnya milik Kris Wu, pemuda tirus bersurai pirang cerah itu tersenyum jenaka ke arah Jongin, segera mendapat pukulan keras dari sebuah gulungan kertas di kepala dari Junmyeon, kebiasaan kris memanggil Junmyeon dengan nama kecilnya, mereka adalah sepupu, yah bagaimana bisa, Junmyeon dan Kris yg setinggi itu, selain sifat mereka yg hampir sama senang memerintah, perbedaan mereka cukup mencengangka__n,__

_"_apa maksud mu ? tanpa Jongin, para gadis masih bisa meneriaki ku ! "__

Sahut Chanyeol percaya diri, menaruh tangan di dagunya membuat pose serius seperti berpikir, semua orang di ruangan itu dengan senang hati melempari anak itu dengan kaleng, kertas, handuk, atau apapun yg bisa ditemukan.

_"_akhh, hey hentikan! kalian! Bilang saja kalian iri! "__

_"_hey, sudah sudah, kita harus serius! "__ potong pria yg lebih pendek satu-satunya yg masih berdiri, mengembalikan seluruh perhatian kepadanya_ "___ini pertandingan penentuan!"__

_"_semua sudah paham, apa saja yg harus dilakukan kan ? sekali lagi kita harus menang, kita buktikan bahwa pendapat mereka bahwa kita selalu berada dibawah Hansung University itu salah besar! "__ ucapnya berapi-api

_"_yeeaahhhhhh! Yeaahhhhhh! "__

Semua orang yg berada diruangan itu berteriak penuh semangat, tak terkecuali Jongin,

_"_Jongin ! "__ lagi-lagi kaptennya menatap nya dengan wajah serius,

Jongin mengangguk, memantapkan hatinya __"Aku mengerti Hyung ! "__

Dan bersamaan suara terompet panjang dari marching band, mereka keluar ke lapangan.

Pertandingan kali ini diadakan di lapangan basket indoor mewah milik Sunkyunkwan, mereka berjalan keluar satu persatu, disambut oleh teriakan riuh dari ratusan penonton yg terbagi menjadi 2 kubu, penonton dengan pakaian dominasi merah untuk Sunkyunkwan dan dominasi biru untuk Hansung, banner-banner diangkat keatas, suara marching band terdengar lebih keras, para maskot dengan kostum boneka Singa menari dengan semangat, memimpin gerakan yel , tak kalah hebohnya lagi para cheerleader yg melompat-lompat energik mengibarkan kostum mini milik mereka,

wow'

_"_Jonginn….Kim Jonginnnn….lihat akuuuu….Jonginnn, berJuanggg yaaa.. Fightinggg…aku mencintai mu…..Park Chanyeooll….….Kriss Wuu…..Kaliannn tampannnnn? ahhhh itu Kim Junmyeonnn…. Menikahlah dengankuuu….Oh Sehunnn kauu imutt sekaliii….Jonginnnnnn….."__

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan melambai singkat mendengar teriakan histeris para gadis, di sampingnya Chanyeol benar-benar menikmati saat ini. tersenyum lebar dan melambai tinggi penuh semangat__, __"yaaa, aku juga mencintai muuu "__ balasnya membuat gadis-gadis disana melompat-lompat di kursi dan menambah pekikan mereka,

__Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, __

__Kemudian satu suara panjang terompet lagi terdengar, satu persatu lawan mereka dari tim Hansung University berjalan memasuki lapangan, teriakan riuh dari penonton berpakaian biru menggema, maskot dari tim lawan, mengenakan kostum boneka harimau bersalto ditengah lapangan, Jongin menatap satu persatu pemuda itu yg sekarang menatap tim nya dengan tatapan mengejek, berbaris dihadapan mereka__

_"_jadi, kita melawan tim boyband ini lagi ?"__ c__eletuk suara berat didepannya yg dikenal Jongin bernama Choi Minho, Shooting guard dalam tim itu

_"___lihat warna rambut itu, dan wajah cantik mereka, "__ kekeh Key __" jangan menangis jika nanti tanpa sengaja kami melukai pipi mulus mu, sayang.. " __

Junmyeon dengan cepat menaruh tangannya di dada Kris, menahan pemuda itu maju menyeran__g, __"brengsek! "__

Jongin melirik kearah Chanyeol yg juga menggemerutukkan giginya, berang,

_"_kami tidak akan kalah kali ini !"__ seru Junmyeon kemudian dengan sorot mata penuh ancaman, lima pemuda didepan mereka ini kemudian tertawa

_"_kita buktikan saja! "__ balas Jonghyun tersenyum timpang, si center yg katanya masih dalam keadaan cidera itu

Key sekali lagi tertawa dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi,__ "__awwww.. aku takutttt…. "__ ejeknya

Dan Jongin harus meraih lengan Chanyeol mencegah anak itu mengayunkan tinjunya

_"_tenang, tenang ! Chanyeol, jangan terbawa emosi, fokus ! "__

__.__

__.__

__Prrriittttttt__

__.__

__.__

Peluit dari wasit,

Dan pertandingan dimulai,

babak pertama pertandingan berlangsung normal, tim Hansung seperti biasa menampilkan perfoma terbaiknya, sedangkan Sunkyunkwan masihberusaha beradaptasi,terjadi kejar-mengejar angka sehingga berakhir hanya selisih dua poin 13-15 keunggulan untuk tim tuan rumah, Sungkyunkwan,penonton bersorak,

Memasuki babak kedua, permainan Jongin dan kawan-kawan semakin membaik, mereka berhasil menguasai medan, sehingga berhasil memperlebar jarak poin dengan Hansung menjadi 32-25, dua orang komentator yg bersuara disudut lapangan menggebu-nggebu memuji permainan Sungkyunkwan yg semakin membaik dibanding tahun lalu, yg bahkan pada babak kedua mereka sudah tertinggal begitu jauh, penonton bersorak lebih riuh, Junmyeon menepuk bahu Jongin pelan, ia membalas dengan anggukan, tersenyum,

ada harapan

Tapi ini belum berakhir'

setelah peluit tanda babak ketiga dimulai,tim tamu yg diketuai Lee Jinki berusaha mengejar ketertinggalan angka dengan menyuguhkan permainan keras, Jongin bisa melihat Junmyeon sebagai Point guard dalam timnya begitu kewalahan mencari strategi yg akan diterapkan dengan mempertahankan pola penyerangan yg telah mereka pelajari, dan mendengar Kris yg terus saja mengeluarkan sumpah serapah karena berkali-kali Minho berusaha membuatnya terjatuh, setelah beberapa menit kepayahan bola berhasil dikembalikan ketangan mereka, Jongin bersyukur Chanyeol dapat menerima passing dari Junmyeon dan dengan gesit melakukan drive ke dalam pertahanan Hansung sebelum kemudian eksekusi manis lewat slam dunk dari Kris, 2 poin!

Tapi tentu saja tim Hansung bukan lawan yg bisa dianggap remeh, mereka menjuarai pertandingan basket antar universitas ini 5 kali berturut-turut, dan Sunkyunkwan hanya bisa pasrah selalu mendapat posisi nomor 4 kemarin, Tim Hansung beranggotakan Lee taemin, Lee Jinki, lalu Choi Minho dan Kim Jonghyun yg notabene seorang atlit basket nasional Korea, dan Key yg merupakan putera dari atlit basket besar Korea, kenyataan itu membuat mereka berlatih keras beberapa bulan terakhir ini, mencoba pola-pola penyerangan baru, menonton DVD basket dan mempelajarinya, mengorbankan waktu istirahat karena sehabis jam kuliah usai, mereka harus segera berkumpul. Dalam hati mereka juga mengeluh, Jongin dan Chanyeol sampai harus menunda jadwal latihan band mereka dari seminggu 4 kali menjadi hanya seminggu 1 kali, kadang mereka sama sekali tak hadir karena terlalu lelah, Kris yg mengeluh sedikitnya waktu bertemu kekasihnya, dan terancam putus, anak itu merajuk manja sampai hampir menangis pada Junmyeon meminta waktu libur latihan sehari hanya untuk menemani kekasihnya berbelanja, bisa dibayangkan laki-laki setinggi 190cm bertingkah manja, yak!

Dan si kecil Sehun yg mengeluh rindu menari bersama club dance nya, Tapi Junmyeon bersikeras tetap mempertahankan jadwal yg sudah dibuat, dengan alasan nama baik dan harga diri sungkyunkwan. Yah tim mereka memang berhasil mencapai babak final, dan seperti tahun-tahun lalu, Sungkyunkwan selalu diragukan kemenangannya, orang-orang selalu berbicara Hansung pasti juara lagi tahun ini, sudah bisa ditebak, Hansung lah pemenangnya,

Dan Junmyeon, kapten galak berwajah innocent itu dengan lantang berkata TIDAK AKAN! kegigihan kapten mereka itu kemudian membuat mereka sendiri menjadi tersadar dan dengan patuh mengikuti semua jadwal yg disusun, memantapkan hati untuk menang.

_"_Jonginn ! "__

Jongin menangkap passing dari Chanyeol, kemudian berputar mencari posisi yg tepat untuk dapat segera mengopernya pada tubuh menjulang Kris sebaga__i center yg berdiri melambai dibawah ring, __

_"_cepat Kesini Jonginnie !"__ ada JongHyun juga disana,

_"_berikan padaku anak manis "__ bisik Key yg tiba-tiba datang merentangkan tangan berniat menghalangi, Jongin berdecak kesal melihat senyum mengejek lagi-lagi dari pemuda itu, lalu menghitung cepat jarak sasarannya, ia berencana akan segera melakukan shooting saja ke arah ring, dan

__G__agal

Bola hanya memantul pada papan, namun dengan sigap Kris melompat bermaksud melakukan rebound tapi lagi-lagi,….. akh!

gagal,

Key tertawa dengan suara melengking , menunjukkan wajah memelas yg dibuat-buat ke arah Jongin, sial !

__Priiitttttt__

Dan babak ketiga berakhir, scor 46-44, Sungkyunkwan unggul, tapi jarak poin yg mereka dapat hanya selisih kecil, dan itu bukan situasi yg aman, pelatih Shin di seberang mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk Time Out, mereka segera berlari ke tepi,

_"ini cukup berat, permainan Hansung mengandalkan kecepatan dan drive ke dalam kali ini, kalian harus tetap fokus terus menciptakan poin jangan hanya_ _mengandalkan Jongin dan Kris !"_ seru pelatih Shin, mereka semua mengangguk paham, sembari meneguk air mineral yg disediakan, "_Chanyeol! Sehun ! lakukan_ s_hooting jika ada kesempatan, dan Junmyeon, aku berharap padamu, tentukan strategi yg tepat !"_ tegasnya

Dan ketika waktu time out selesai, mereka berlari ke posisi masing-masing,

Ini babak penentuan,  
>Jongin sedikit khawatir, ia melirik kearah Chanyeol yg rambut coklat gelapnya sudah basah menempel di kepala, sahabatnya itu menengok,kemudian mengangkat ibu jari nya kearah Jongin, dan tersenyum<p>

Mereka pasti bisa!

Babak keempat dimulai, dan tanpa diduga Hansung mengubah pola penyerangannya menjadi lebih agresif , semakin menusuk ke jantung pertahanan mereka, poin demi poin berhasil dikumpulkan untuk membalas serangan, tapi Hansung dapat dengan mudah membalikkan keadaan 52-49, lebih unggul, mungkin sedari tadi mereka menunggu untuk menyerang lebih agresif di babak ini, Jongin berusaha melakukan shoting berkali-kali berharap menambah poin, tapi selalu meleset, dan rebound dari Kris juga tak bisa memperbaiki keadaan. Minho selalu berhasil menghalau bola dari jangkauan Kris. Jongin melihat kearah Junmyeon, point guard nya itu tampaknya masih berpikir keras menentukan pola serangan yg pas untuk dapat mengejar,Hansung bergerak sangat liar, beruntung Sehun, maknae cute dari tim mereka yg selalu dikawal oleh Taemin berhasil melempar shooting dari garis luar, sehingga menambah 3 angka untuk Sunkyunkwan,

Yes, seri !

Tinggal 3 menit terakhir, mereka harus menang! kata-kata Junmyeon terngiang di kepala Jongin, tiba-tiba.. ugh!

DUG DUG

DUG DUG

DUG

Dug Dug

__Ya Tuhan, jangan sekarang'__

Sungguh di menit-menit rawan ini Jongin sama sekali tidak berharap akan merasakan detak jantung tidak normalnya ini, benar-benar mengganggu, bagaimana bisa ia berdebar-debar disaat seperti ini, pikirannya tentu tidak akan fokus, pasti Kyungsoo ada di sekitar sini, menonton pertandingan, dan kenapa pemuda itu harus menonton pertandingan ?! bukannya ia pernah bilang tak menyukai olahraga, kenapa harus datang ?

Akkhhh

_"_Kris! "__

__J__ongin memutuskan mengoper bola pada Kris, membiarkan pemuda itu menembak, alisnya berkerut untuk sejenak, tapi dengan sigap berhasil menangkap operan Jongin dan melompat Hup!... sayangnya Kris gagal, ia mengerang, Jongin meringis melihat Junmyeon yg mendelik kearahnya,__ "_bukankah posisi mu lebih bagus ? Fokus Jongin! Fokus ! " _Jongin mengusak rambut basahnya kasar,

Memukul-mukul dadanya, berharap debaran itu segera menghilang

_"_waw, kenapa tampan ? sudah menyerah ? "__ ejek Key lagi sambil melewatinya,

__Cih, __

Jongin memutar matanya ke arah penonton, berharap bisa menemukan Kyungsoo dan memberikan isyarat agar pemuda itu pergi, kenapa Kyungsoo harus menonton pertandingan !

_"_JONGIN ! " __

_"_OKE..OKE ! " __

Dari luar Sehun bergerak gesit membawa bola, dan berhenti sebentar untuk melihat siapa yg akan ditujunya, ada Jinki dan Minho yg menghadang gerakannya, namun tubuh Sehun yg paling ramping diantara mereka adalah pemain yg mempunyai gerakan lincah mengagumkan, dan dengan cepat mengarahkan bola pada Chanyeol, anak itu segera berusaha melanjutkan melakukan drive menekan pertahanan Hansung,

Ayo Chanyeol 1 menit lagi' batin Jongin

Gerakan Chanyeol juga sangat cepat, sebelum kemudian secara mengejutkan Key datang dari arah samping menyeruduk Chanyeol, dan oleng

_._

_._

_._

_"_Free Throw ! "__

Teriak wasit lantang, memutuskan hukuman atas pelanggaran yg dilakukan Key

Anggota tim Hansung sempat berteriak protes atas keputusan wasit, dengan alasan tidak sengaja, dan sebagainya, tapi pelanggaran terlihat jelas, dan keputusan wasit sudah final.

Junmyeon mengajak mereka berkumpul sejenak sebelum memutuskan siapa yg akan menembak,

_"_jangan aku Hyung, Chanyeol saja !__ " __protes Jongin saat Junmyeon menunjuknya melakukan free throw,

"tanganku sakit karena serudukan key tadi Jongin! Mungkin saja cidera, " erang Chanyeol sambil mengusap lengannya yg memang terlihat lebam, _"tidak akan_ _maksimal !"_

_"_kau ini kenapa Jongin ? ini babak penentuan, kemenangan kita ditentukan oleh poin ini ! "__

sebentar kemudian menepuk Junmyeon mendelik, hal yg selalu kapten itu lakukan untuk menakuti anggota tim, Jongin bergidik, memutar matanya kearah Kris, pemuda itu terlihat berpikir bahunya pelan _"Jonginnie hanya kau yg mempunyai lemparan bebas paling baik diantara kita semua.. "_

_"tapi Hyung, aku… "_

"Kim Jongin! " Junmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Jongin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas panas dari pemuda itu, _"kau yang akan menembak, ini_ _perintah ! " _

Itu keputusan final, Jongin tidak akan berani membantah, walaupun tinggi kaptennya itu selisih 7cm lebih pendek darinya, pemuda itu akan tampak sangat mengerikan ketika marah,

Baiklah'

Jongin menghembuskan nafas pasrah, berjalan ke tengah lapangan, membenarkan posisi

Sebenarnya tidak masalah ia ditunjuk melakukan ini, seperti kata Kris, ia pemain dengan lemparan terbaik di tim, masalahnya ada pada jantungnya!

Jongin merasa tidak akan bisa konsentrasi dalam keadaan seperti itu, apalagi ini poin penentuan, harga diri dan nama baik Sunkyunkwan dipertaruhkan saat ini, ada pada dirinya. Semua mata memandang Jongin, lampu stadion dimatikan dan hanya menyorot ke tempatnya berdiri saja, Suasana mendadak sunyi, penonton yg hadir seakan tercekat menahan nafas menanti kemungkinan yg akan terjadi,

Jongin menelan ludahnya,

Dalam keadaan sesunyi ini, ia bisa mendengar suara jantungnya berdegup keras

Ini semakin keras dua kali, karena ia gugup dan karena kehadiran Kyungsoo

Kebiasaan aneh yg datang menghinggapinya sejak 3 bulan ini, yg ia tak tahu sebabnya, yg ia harus cari tahu penyebabnya segera.

Oh Tuhan, tolonglah

Kalau saja Jongin bisa mencopot jantungnya dan menaruhnya diluar sementara, ia akan melakukannya

Tapi tentu tidak bisa,

itu hanya ada dalam film kartun

_"kau tidak akan bisa "_

Jongin melirik tajam kearah suara sumbang yg menyelanya, tampak Key yg menyeringai lebar ke arahnya, diikuti tatapan tak suka dengan aura membunuh dari anggota tim Hansung lainnya, _"kau terlihat putus asa.."_

Jongin tidak mau terpengaruh,

Ia memejamkan matanya, menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, tarik, hembuskan, tarik , hembuskan, Jongin pasrah mengikuti, berusaha menyelami degup jantungnya yg mengalun, meresapi rasa yg ada, mengingat perkataan Junmyeon, perkataan pelatih Shin,perkataan Chanyeol,Mengingat wajah lembut ibunya,

lalu suara debur ombak,

cicit burung camar,

bau amis remis pantai,

hembusan angin yg lembut…

.

.

.

_"aku akan menunggu mu…. "_

_….._

_"janji ? "_

_….._

_"aku berjanji….! "_

_._

.

.

.

_"YEAAAHH KITA MENANGGG! KITA MENANG JONGINNN….. KAU BERHASIL…..! "_

Sorak suara riuh memenuhi pendengarannya, jeritan penonton, suara marching band yg kembali mengudara, kertas confetti berterbangan,

_"Sungkyunkwan menang! "_

Jongin merasakan tubuhnya oleng terdorong tubuh teman-temannya yg berhambur memeluknya, Sehun,Kris,Junmyeon, Chanyeol

_"yeaahh, ini baru kawanku ! "_

Chanyeol meloncat ke punggung dan menjitak kepala Jongin , _"akhhh ! "_

"_Jongin kau hebat!"_ ucap Sehun memeluk pinggangnya erat,

_"aku ingin menangis.. " _sahut Kris kemudian,masih memeluknya, Jongin berusaha mendongak menatap pria besar yg matanya berkaca-kaca itu,dan Junmyeon, ia malah sudah menangis, menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya

_"Hyung, kita menang! Kau berhasil "_ ia menepuk bahu kaptennya itu

_" _balas Junmyeon dengan isakan

Pelatih Shin datang ke tengah lapangan juga para pemain cadangan, mereka menangis berpelukan, Jongin merasa mereka sudah seperti hamburger besar

Ia mendongak, menatap papan score yg berkedip, 61-59

Bukan angka yg telak, tapi mereka menang, tim Hansung pergi meninggalkan lapangan dengan langkah penuh amarah, Jongin tertawa

Oh, hei' Jongin menyadari sesuatu

Tunggu, degup jantungnya melambat

Apa Kyungsoo pergi ?

Jongin memutar pandangannya kesekeliling lapangan, ke kursi penonton

Cukup sulit, karena semua penonton sekarang sedang berdiri dan ratusan kertas confetti yg mengaburkan pandangan, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada punggung sempit pemuda yg tampak berjalan menjauh dari pintu keluar, dan rambut hitam jamurnya, itu Kyungsoo!

"_Chanyeol, lepaskan aku harus pergi…. "_ pinta Jongin melepas rangkulan Chanyeol,

_"apa? Kau mau kemana ? kita harus merayakan ini ! "_

_"hanya sebentar !_" Jongin mulai berjalan melepaskan diri dari kerumunan

_"Jongin! "_ Junmyeon berjinjit meraih bahu Jongin, _"mau kemana ? kita pergi ke kafeku oke? Kita rayakan ini ! aku yg traktir "_ tawarnya dengan senyum lebar yg akhirnya bisa muncul sejak berbulan-bulan ini,

Semua orang berteriak kegirangan,

_"tentu Hyung, aku eumm..aku perlu ke toilet sebentar.. "_

…

.

.

.

_"kau mau kemana ?"_

Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo begitu ia dekat dengan pemuda itu, Jongin terengah-engah,membungkuk, mengatur nafas juga detak jantungnya yg semakin parah berbunyi, karena mereka sedang berdekatan, ia lelah dan sialnya Kyungsoo berlari ketika Jongin memanggilnya, _"kenapa kau berlari huh ? "_

Kyungsoo hanya diam menengok ke kanan- kekiri, seperti mencari sesuatu, dengan raut muka panik,

_"ada apa ? "_

_"lepaskan, kenapa kau mengejar ku ? "_ bentaknya

Jongin mengernyit, "_oh hey, kenapa kau selalu marah-marah ! "_

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin, melihat pemuda yg tengah menatapnya tajam

Rambut pekatnya yg berantakan oleh keringat, dua alis yg membingkai mata elangnya, rona merah pipi yg anehnya masih terlihat dikulit tan miliknya

Itu indah

..

_"aku pergi ! "_ serunya saat kesadarannya mulai pulih

Jongin dengan sigap meraih tangan Kyungsoo lagi, _"Tidak! "_

"_ada perlu apa kau menahanku ? "_

Pria yg lebih tinggi memicingkan mata, mendekatkan wajahnya, mendenguskan nafas kesal

_"ada perlu apa kata mu ?"_ Kyungsoo menggerakkan wajahnya menjauh "_aku juga tak mau berurusan denganmu tapi kaulah satu-satu nya orang yg harus bertanggungjawab atas kutukan yg kurasakan ini ! "_

"_asal kau tahu tuan Kim Jongin, aku juga tersiksa dengan keadaan ini ! "_

_"hilangkan segera ! "_

_ "bagaimana caranya ?! kalau aku tahu, sudah dari awal aku mengusirnya! "_ jerit Kyungsoo

_"kalau begitu kita harus cari tahu cara mengatasinya segera ! "_ Jongin juga menaikkan suaranya

Kyungsoo terkesiap sebentar lalu terkekeh, _"kita ? "_ ia memberikan penekanan pada katanya, wajahnya berubah sinis

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya "_iya.. kita.. kenapa ? kau keberatan ? " _

Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin, tapi pemuda itu malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, kalau tidak begini, Kyungsoo pasti pergi

_"lepaskan! kau menyakitiku bodoh! "_ erangnya

Jongin sedikit khawatir,

"_kalau kulepaskan, apa kau mau mendengarkanku dan tidak berlari ? "_ Jongin berusaha memperbaiki nada bicaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu kasar dan menakutkan, Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat seperti menonton film horor didepannya, ia sungguh tidak ingin menyakiti seseorang lebih jauh

Tapi Kyungsoo malah semakin melebarkan pupil hitamnya yg besar, mungkin pemuda ini masih ada hubungan darah dengan Junmyeon, mereka suka sekali membelalakkan mata, bahkan melemparkan pandangan mengancam,

Jongin berpikir ini tak akan mudah "_kalau begitu, tidak akan kulepaskan! "_

"_ohh baiklah, baik, aku akan mendengarkan! "_ nada bicaranya masih tinggi

_"kau berjanji ? "_

Kyungsoo terus berusaha meronta melepaskan tangannya, sesekali ia meringis kesakitan, Jongin semakin tak tega, "_dan tidak berlari ? Kyungsoo, apa kau berjanji ?" _

"_iya, iya! Aku berjanji! "_

_"baiklah "_

Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya perlahan

Kyungsoo segera menarik tangannya, melenguh pelan, kemudian mengusap pergelangannya yg memerah,

_"ma..maafkan aku…. "_

…

_"apa kau perlu ke ruang kesehatan ? aku bisa…."_

_"langsung saja, apa yg mau kau bicarakan ! "_ potong Kyungsoo segera, Jongin memijat pelipisnya ya Tuhan, pemuda ini, apakah berteriak adalah hobinya

_"seperti yg kubilang tadi, kita harus segera mencari tahu penyebab debaran ini segera! "_

Jongin berwajah serius memegangi dadanya, Kyungsoo melihat dengan tatapan nanar, bagaimanapun ia juga merasakan apa yg dirasakan Jongin.

Detak jantung tak terkontrol

Mimpi aneh

_"itu berarti aku akan lebih sering bertemu dengan mu ?"_

Jongin bisa menangkap nada khawatir dari sana _"tentu saja !"_

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya "_kau akan mengacaukan segalanya "_

_"akan lebih kacau jika ini terlalu lama dibiarkan! "_desak Jongin mulai tidak sabar

Jongin bisa melihat dari wajah Kyungsoo yg dilihatnya dari samping, menggigit bibirnya, matanya pun mulai memerah, menahan tangis,

Tidak, jangan menangis, Jongin paling tak tahan melihat orang menangis

_"Kyungsoo, aku mohon… "_

Kyungsoo tetap tak bergeming, Jongin masih memandangi wajah pemuda itu dari samping, kemudian tidak sengaja ia menangkap semburat kehijauan di pipi nya, seperti lebam, _"hey, kenapa dengan pipi mu… ? "_ jarinya bergerak untuk mulai menyentuh

Kyungsoo dengan cepat membalikkan wajahnya, menepis tangan Jongin dan menatapnya garang

_"maaf, aku harus pergi ! "_

Jongin tersentak, "_Tidak tunggu! Kyungsoo ! "_

Kyungsoo sangat gesit, hampir lebih gesit dari Sehun , pemuda mungil itu berlari menjauhi Jongin, _"maaff, aku harus pergiiii ! "_ teriaknya dari kejauhan

Sial'

Ia melemparkan head bandnya kasar ke lantai

Lagi-lagi usahanya mengajak Kyungsoo gagal, pemuda itu selalu bersikap sensitif ketika bersamanya, berteriak, marah-marah, lalu sekarang menangis,

Dan Kenapa dengan pipinya tadi ?

Jongin penasaran juga,

nyuuttt

oh kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berat, pusing, lelah

Dia perlu istirahat

Tapi nanti jika ia tidur, mimpi itu datang lagi

Akhhh'

Harus berapa lama lagi ia harus merasa seperti ini,

Kau kejam Kyungsoo!

_"Ya! Jonginnn! "_

Jongin mendongak melihat ke asal suara, tampak tubuh tinggi Chanyeol berlari dibelakangnya

_"hey kenapa kau berjongkok seperti itu, kau sakit ? "_

Tanya Chanyeol sembari membantu Jongin berdiri, ia menaruh telapak tangannya ke dahi Jongin,

_"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa "_

_"apa kau yakin? kau mau ku antar ke ruangan kesehatan dulu ? "_ wajah Chanyeol begitu khawatir

Jongin menggeleng, tersenyum , _"Tidak Chanyeol,aku hanya tadi..tampaknya aku melihat kelereng tadi,..iya…"_

_"kelereng ? "_

_"iya, ternyata aku salah lihat "_ Jongin tertawa yg dipaksakan, terdengar aneh

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, tatapan menyelidik tapi sedetik kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu lalu segera merubah wajahnya menjadi tersenyum lebar,

menyilaukan,

Jongin bisa saja menghitung manik putih itu satu-persatu kalau mau, semua tampak dengan jelas,

_"ayo"_ merangkul bahu Jongin, _"Junmyeon Hyung dan yg lain sudah menunggu"_ lanjutnya bersemangat

Jongin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah, mengangguk, kemudian tangannya merangkul balik Chanyeol dan berjalan mengiringi langkahnya,

_"kita akan berlomba siapa yg paling banyak minum ! "_

_"taruhannya? "_

_"motor balap milik Kris ! "_

* * *

><p>Once again, I just let my though,<p>

Terimakasih buat kalian yg udah mw baca, apalagi ninggalin jejaknya

Apakah ini sudah sesuai harapan kalian? Aku kira belum, maafkan aku

Tapi Aku masih berencana membuat kalian penasaran di chap ini, :D

**Review**?

Lav u

Salam hangat

rassiumins


End file.
